


Cold, Cold Heart

by 3egg



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3egg/pseuds/3egg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>F!LW has a thing for Jenny Stahl but so does Billy Creel who will get to her first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold, Cold Heart

It was a cool night in the Capital wasteland, everyone good in Megaton had already turned in for the night leaving the scum of the wastes to fill Moriarty’s Saloon. It was a whole bunch of people disturbing the town but there were a few ex raiders who were causing some trouble.

Cat just got done fixing the last bit of piping that was causing the pressure to go down in Megaton, another day without her and the town would have been a goner. But whatever its not like she didn't need the caps. 

After getting her caps she walked by Moriarty’s Saloon, Cat wasn't looking to go in but the door was open and she heard Moriarty chatting with Billy Creel. Interested in what they were talking about she stalked inside and took a seat at the bar eavesdropping on their conversation.

“So when are you going to fuck the little lass I know you have been eying her.” Moriarty said passing him a beer.

“No it's not like that I really want to get to know her, Jenny is a nice gal and I want to start a family with her. I just have to know when to ask her out.” Billy said taking a swig of his beer.

"You see, I need a nice gal who can help me take care of my little girl, I don't need no fling those days are behind me." Billy laughed out in the crowded room.

Moriarty gave him a skeptical eye and walked off to talk to the rest of the customers. Cat just sat in her stool and ordered a shot of whiskey, not her drink of choice but it was the only drink that wasn't water down.

She kept on eying Billy, he ran his dirty hands through his hair and took another drink of his beer, Cat wasn't a nice girl in any sense, she would help an entire city but if she did not like you she would make your life a living hell. And Billy Creel was annoying as fuck. The first time she ever came to this town he annoyed her to no end and wasted her time with useless talking.

Cat noticed Jen before, always working, she was very attractive but Cat never had a reason to try to get in her pants, until now. Billy Creel was not somebody you take out back and shoot in the head, he was the type of guy you torment from the weakest spot, and that was Jenny. The one thing she hated to see was a beautiful girl like Jenny get held down by a mediocre guy like Billy.

“Let's see who gets to her first Billy.” Cat whispered under her breath as she pushed herself away from the bar and headed towards the brass lantern.

“Nothing is better than a hard day's work,” Cat said as she sat down at the bar inside the Brass Lantern. She wiped the grease off of her cheek and combed her hand through her long black hair as Jenny walked over.

“What can I get you Cat? And hurry up I want to close up for the night.” Jenny tapped impatiently on her notepad and looked at Cat annoyed.

“I’ll have a brahmin steak and a beer,” Jenny scribbled it down on her pad and walked off to get Cat her dinner. She called after “Hey I’m sorry! I just got a late start today and not of pipes needed fixin’, besides we're here alone doesn't that just make you a little happy?”

A loud laugh from the other room echoed off the walls, Cat smirked, “I’ll get you sooner or later Jen.”

“Yeah right,” Jenny said carrying the meal out and placing it in front of Cat, “The only way you could get a date with me is if you stopped acting so cocky, besides girls just aren't that attractive.”

That was obviously a lie, Cat saw how Jenny’s eyes lingered on her ass whenever she got on her hands and knees to fix the janky sink in the kitchen. She opened the bottle of beer and took a sip, the flat taste put her on edge but the alcohol content gave her a nice warm feeling in her stomach. It wasn't that hard to get a girl like Jenny to have sex with you, you just need to know how to work her.

“Jen listen, I’m not looking for a relationship you know that right? And well straight or not I bet you I can give you the night of your life if you let me.” Cat said winking, no matter how hard she tried to keep her cool all she could think about was how wet she was getting just at the thought of eating Jen out on the table right now.

Jenny shifted uncomfortably, she looked at cat and wonders just how different sex would be with a girl. Would it be better?

Cat was taken back to her time in the vault, it wasn't an unusual occurrence to be invited to a “sleepover” at the other girls apartments just to fool around. Cat just loved to make the other girls scream out with pleasure on those nights, a pleasure that some of their boyfriends never got to give them. Christine Kendal was the girl all of the boys in the vault would go after, but almost every night she would sneak into Cat's room for a "sleepover."

Cat put her head in her hand and watched Jenny squirm, It was always fun the first time a girl would agree to fool around with her. They would always be so innocent to the touch of another woman it almost made the build up more fun… almost.

“Look Cat, I just don't think this is a good idea, I’m tired from work you're probably tired from work…” she trailed off thinking about how smooth Cat’s skin would feel on her own how much stress she's had in the past few weeks…

Jenny's so deep in thought she didn't even notice Cat get off out of her seat and walk in front of her. They were face to face, she smelt like whiskey and dust making the entire room spin.

“I umm… i…” Jenny trailed off all she could think of were Cat’s dark brown eyes staring at her intensely. Cat grabbed her hips and pushed her up against the bar, hoisting her up to a sitting position with Cat in-between her legs.

Jenny swallowed, trying to look everywhere except in Cat’s eyes which was almost unbearable. It wasn't that Jenny didn't want this, that was far from the truth she craved to feel Cat’s soft skin against her own. But Jenny kept on thinking of Billy Creel, and how he would look at her, she wanted him so bad. Cat on the other hand wanted to get to Jen before Billy could ever cross her mind.

“Hey, I know you like Billy… but just think of this as… practice?” Cat mumbled against her neck lightly brushing her lips against Jenny’s neck.

“Oh well I uh…” Jenny breathed in the carousel of the two of them so close together, It was almost too much for her to handle. Billy and here weren't dating… 

Her thought was quickly cut off by Cat biting her collarbone and sucking on it gently, Jenny leaned back and pushed her strawberry blonde hair behind her earned watched as Cat took control. The zipper on her yellow jumpsuit was pulled down slowly making Jenny almost scream with anticipation. 

Cat wanted to take her time, the last time she rolled around with a girl it was out in the wastes with some girl who liked Nuka Cola, and its not that enjoyable when she was talking about Nuka Cola the entire time. The only way Cat got her to shut up was to make the girl eat her out and if you think she was good at talking about Nuka Cola, she could do a lot more with that mouth.

It wasn't too long to unzip Jenny’s jumpsuit and pull her white shirt over her head, she wasn't wearing a bra, like most girls in the wasteland. Which was a blessing, because Cat didn't like to unwrap her presents.

Jenny sat back and watched as Cat admired her bare chest before roughly taking her nipple into her mouth and sucking. Jenny tilted her head back an moaned the friction of her clothes rubbing up against her clit was almost too much to handle. Jenny tried to reach under her clothes to rub her clit but Cat hit her hand away and looked into her eyes.

“No No baby,” She smirked ducking down to pop the other nipple into her mouth.

Jenny let out a wine and started to squirm rubbing up against Cat’s leg making her giggle at Jenny’s impatience. Her hand slipped under her utility jumpsuit Cat smirked and started to rub Jenny’s clit over her soaked panties.

Jenny moaned louder than before and instantly silenced herself realizing that she didn't lock the door to the restaurant. Somebody could come in at any time and see her like this.

“Wait,” Jenny lazily said between moans, “I -ohh- I didn't lock the -oh my god- door.” 

Cat looked at the door then looked in Jenny’s eyes, “Let them see.”

Cat pushed aside Jen’s panties and curled her finger inside of Jenny as she let out a deep yelp, That was a surprise, the feeling of having Cat’s fingers inside of her curl and thrust was all too much to handle for Jenny. Jenny soon forgot about the unlocked door and concentrated on how Cat was thrusting her fingers inside her pussy and rubbing her clit. Cat leaned into Jenny’s ear and whispered to her.

“You are so hot when you yelp like that, oh god I love it when you tighten around my fingers like that. You make me so wet baby, I’m going to make you cum.” Jenny felt as if she was going to explode with Cat whispering dirty things into her ear.

The whole room was filled with the smell of her pussy, it made Cat groan and wonder how she must taste. Cat looked down at Jenny and watched as she closed her eyes, taking in the feeling of the friction and thrusting of Cat's crossed fingers inside of her. It almost drove her mad at the thought of this feeling stopping in the near future.

Cat started to bite her ear, that tipped Jenny over the edge she came tightening down on Jenny’s fingers and curled her back on the table making her naked chest press against Cat's button up shirt. the feeling of her nippled brusshing lightly over her clothes made her let out an exasperated sigh.

Cat rubbed her clit helping jenny ride out her climax she slid her wet fingers out of Jenny ad suckked on them moaning at the taste of her lover's juices. Cat looked at Jenny's pussy, it was dripping wet like a mango that was over ripened but very sweet. Jenny was barely keeping herself up, her shirt laid discarded on the floor and half of her jumpsuit still on. Her face was sweaty and flushed red and Cat smiled.

It was then when she felt her own clit throb with arousal, Jenny saw this too and motioned for Cat to come closer to her.

Jenny pulled her into a kiss, they were so close that they could feel their hearts beating it was almost like the entire room was spinning. When they pulled apart to take a breath Jenny was on top of Cat smiling.

“It’s my turn now.” Jenny said going in for another kiss, making Cat smile. She loved it when girls tried to dominate her.

Cat felt Jenny’s hands trail down her body, testing out the new feeling of a girl's body under her. She cautiously gave her breasts a nice squeeze and rubbed her thumbs over her nipples sending shivers straight to her clit. 

When jenny was done playing with Cat’s breasts she quickly started to unbutton her pants and shimmying them off Cats hips making her giggle at her impatience. However when Jenny pulled off her underwear and instantly started sucking on her clit, Cat almost screamed.

“You’ve done this before haven't you?” Cat slyly said but it fell on deaf ears, Jenny slowly licked her tasting every inch making Cat want to scream. 

Cat tangled her fingers in Jenny’s hair and lightly pulled making Jenny moan sending vibrations directly to Cat’s clit. For how much Cat bragged about sex she couldn't hold on for much longer. 

Cat barely noticed the door open in her ecstasy but noticed the broad shoulders of Billy Creel, she made eye contact with the man, his face instantly glowing a dark shade of pink as he watched the girl he was pining over eat her out on a table. This wasn't just a fuck now, this was a show.

The first thing Cat did was pull the buttons off of her shirt to expose her breasts, Jenny looked up and gingerly licked her entrance. Cat moaned noticing how Billy just stood there dumbfounded by the scene that was playing out in front of him.

Jenny worked on Cat’s clit licking, sucking, nipping, coaxing both real and fake noises to come out of Cat's mouth. Cat took hold of Jenny’s hair and started to grind on her, making noises that were unimaginable. Cat was so close to cumming she could feel it in the pit of her stomach. 

Jenny plunged her fingers inside of Cat and started to curl and bend her fingers, controlling every inch of Cat’s body. It was too much for her to take and with one final thrust Cat came with Jenny’s name echoing through the silent room she took one final look at Billy and winked, showing him that she won.

With the taste of Cat’s orgasm on her lips Jenny laughed and rested her head on Cat’s stomach. They were both peaceful until the sharp cough that echoed through the room obviously trying to grab both of their attentions.

Jenny spun around to see Billy at the doorway, his face was red and he looked broken.

“Shit Jen… I-” Billy’s sentence trailed off as he looked at Jenny’s exposed chest making her cover up herself.

“Billy! Wait I can explain!” Jenny yelled after him as he walked out of the door as she zipped up her jumpsuit.

Cat got up off the table, fixed her clothes, walked over to her food, and ate.

It was cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I just always thought there was an extreme lack of Jenny Stahl loving that wasn't with Jericho, I wanted to fix that.


End file.
